Run
by laplantita
Summary: Even love cannot help those with doomed fates.


**Run**

...

_Love is a dangerous game_

...

There was no love as dangerous as the one selfish Sasuke and reckless Sakura had. For Sasuke was the fiery pits of hell and Sakura was the calm before the storm. The unspoken love was powerful and malignant all the same. It was confusing yet so utterly — practical. Because in this life Sasuke knew, oh how he knew, that he could never love another woman as much as he loved Sakura. It was in the subtle way that he got near her whenever he sensed danger. In the way he made eye contact and tried to express his feelings for her. Sasuke was a man of few words, but took every opportunity possible to gaze into Sakura's warm, emerald eyes and let her know he loved her.

Love, however, would not keep them alive. It would not keep Sakura safe or himself for that matter. They were rogue ninja. High bounties on their heads and with other nins on their tails, they could not dwell on their feelings. It was his fault, his alone. Sasuke had left with an evil man who promised power and prestige. If it weren't for that fateful moment during the Chuunin exams, they wouldn't be there. They'd be in Konoha with the dobe and the lazy man they called their sensei. Sakura would be safe and he would've been happy — well as happy as a person can be after their entire clan was murdered, but it would've been something. Sasuke would've one day accepted his feelings for Sakura and would've taken her on a date. From then he would've dated her then maybe would've asked her to marry him. Sasuke would've given her a simple yet meaningful wedding with all their friends and her family. They would've later had children to take care of and a home to sleep in. Could have, would have, should have but yet there they were, in the middle of the forest trying their damnest not to die.

It was his fault and his alone because he could've given Sakura the best yet he wanted more. Hate within his eyes and deafness within his ears, he ruined what could have been his future.

It was, however, her fault as well.

Reckless, pink-haired Sakura just _had_ to love a broken mess like him. A broken, unfixable, pathetic excuse of a man. Not that he didn't appreciate all the sacrifices she's made for him _— __of course he did, she_ _basically gave up her entire life_ _— _it just seemed impractical for devoted, loyal Sakura to betray Konoha just for him. It made him angry because how he loathed, _oh how he loathed_, that she was selfless. Sakura loved him with her entire being so much as to give up the love for her home. It made his bones ache that if he hadn't come to existence, she would be happy. Sakura would have a normal ninja live, as normal as a life like the one of a shinobi could be. Secretly, he wishes she would've never found him and for him to never have even let her come with him on his journey to solitude.

It was out of the blue that she had found him. Sasuke had been perched up high on a branch, eyes shut. The breeze had hit his raven locks ever so gently and nothing but absolute silence was in his atmosphere. It was almost too relaxing. Sasuke normally never let his guard down, but for some reason being so high off the ground made him feel _— __dare he say__—_safe. Sasuke was almost out of consciousness when he heard a twig snap, sharingan flaring he had glared down to the source of the noise. Sakura's orbs were wide in surprise but yet not so surprised. It was almost as if she knew he was there, a smirk confirmed his theories.

"I knew I would find you here."

It had irked him to no end that she had found him.

"Tch."

Sasuke had closed his eyes, there was no use in wasting the power of the sharingan on someone as harmless as Sakura. Or so he thought. It had caught him off guard when Sakura, with chakra infused feet, ran up to the branch were he sat. Sasuke thought she would sit next to him, but what he didn't expect was for her to push him off the branch. "Harmless" Sakura had pushed him off a branch angrily, furiously even. Sakura's futile attempt to hurt him failed for he landed on the ground gracefully. Obsidian orbs had glared at her form. Sakura, lovely Sakura had changed quite a bit. Toned arms and legs adorned with her signature red sleeveless shirt and black shorts, clad in ninja sandals and gloves. Pink locks as rosy as ever, silky despite the choppiness of the style. It was her sea-foam green eyes that captured him the most. A mixture of love, hate, determination, worry, relief all directed towards him. Sasuke had only ever seen that look once and it was when they had reunited for the first time at Orochimaru's base.

"You deserve a whole lot worse than that, but that's not why i'm here."

Sasuke had glared because he knew it used to intimidate her. The menacing glare had done nothing to falter Sakura's spirits.

"Hear me out," she had started.

"Let me come with you. I know you've heard this before, but I can be of help."

"No."

"Sasuke, you're alone. You have a high bounty on your head and you could get hurt. You need me, i'm a medical ninja. I can heal you."

Sasuke knew it was more than that. He knew that Sakura wasn't just asking for him to let her come with him. There was a reason behind her motives and that very reason was why she was in danger now. Love. That stupid pink-haired kunoichi loved him the avenger. It made him hate himself all the more.

Sasuke had turned to leave.

"Sasuke wait! Please," she begged, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you leave just like that when i've finally found you. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, let alone killed."

Sasuke had paused in his movements. It wasn't like he never considered taking her with him. It just didn't seem plausible for him to bring her a long. It was a dangerous road he was leading to. He couldn't just mix her into the mess he called his life.

Tears had gathered in her eyes, "This is so stupid! Stop pushing me away. I'm done crying for you and not being able to do anything about it. I've finally found you and i'm not leaving. You can count on that! I love you so much. It's incredibly hard to hold all these feelings back," she continued, "Let me go with you. I promise, you don't have to feel the same for me. It'll give me comfort if i'm just with you. Please."

In an instant Sasuke disappeared and that had made Sakura nervous. A gentle wind behind her let her know of his position. It was an all too familiar stance. The scene before him made him feel nostalgic, sad even. It was like they were both twelve again. Back then her confession had affected him a great deal. It gave him comfort to know that there was someone in the world left that loved him. Her confession had been taken to heart but he couldn't take her with him at the moment. There they were again, her confessing her love.

Sasuke had stared at her pastel locks, creamy neck exposed. Sasuke had debated if he should've knocked her out once more. It would've been all too easy and it would've saved him from the trouble he was in now.

"Sasuke, please." Sakura's voice cracked.

There were many reasons he came up with to not let her come with him, but there were just as many reasons, if not more, to let her. Sakura had been tense throughout the entire moment, waiting for the numbing sensation of unconsciousness to unfold. It never came. Instead Sasuke shifted past her as if on cue she would follow him.

That was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello you all! I honestly thought this was going to be a oneshot, but I decided to make it a multi-chapter fic. It will probably be 5 chapters or less depending. I shall update as soon as I can!

Reviews would be lovely!


End file.
